Birthday Surprise
by Na-Na-Nessa
Summary: Clarke's having a birthday party, but what she doesn't know are the surprises in store for her! Clexa. Modern AU. Two-shot. Rated M for a very good reason!
1. Chapter 1

_**So pumped for season four, it's all I can think about!**_

 _ **Anyway...**_

 _ **You know how you have writer's block on the stories you want to write/are working on, but you still have the urge to write so you write something out of the blue?**_

 _ **Well, this is one of those. XD**_

 ** _You may notice a slight change, (besides the fact that this is an AU) and it will be explained after. :)_**

 ** _Excuse any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

"Clarke! Are you ready?" Raven asked excitedly as Clarke entered the living room after her shower, and she gave her roommate a puzzled look.

"Ready for what?"

"Your birthday party, of course! Duh!" she said, a wide grin stretching across her face.

"Well, yeah...but we're just having friends over," Clarke chuckled with a shake of her head at her. "Why are you suddenly so excited?" They had had friends over for drinks plenty of times before.

"No reason." she shook her head vigorously, which Clarke found rather suspicious. "It's going to be so much fun, that's all!" she bounced in her seat, only furthering Clarke's curiosity and confusion. She knew Raven was excited, but she seemed a little... _too_ excited.

"Raven...what do you have planned?" she cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing! What—Why? —What? I can't be excited for my friend's twenty-first?" she said this all very quickly, trying to keep an innocent face.

Though Clarke had actually turned twenty-one the other day and the two had gone out to celebrate, they decided to have an actual birthday party at their apartment for their friends who weren't quite of age to go out and drink with them yet.

"No, but you're just acting...weird..." Clarke said slowly, narrowing her eyes at her friend as her phone buzzed. She checked it, and that wide grin returned to her face.

"What are you planning?" Clarke asked suspiciously again, and she tried to reach out and snatch Raven's phone, but she quickly pulled it away and held her foot out, keeping Clarke back.

"No! You can't look!" she said, pushing the power button to turn the screen off, knowing Clarke didn't know her password.

"Come on, Raven! You know I don't like big surprises!" Clarke whined, still trying to get her phone, but Raven pushed her back with her foot.

"Go away! There's nothing planned!" she tried to lie, failing miserably as all of her teeth where showing through her smile. Clarke knew that if Raven ever smiled as widely as she was, she was downright lying.

"I know you, Raven! You're planning something!" Clarke accused, finally giving up on stealing her phone with a pout.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you better go and get dressed! We have snacks and drinks to buy still! So, go! Hurry up!" she shooed her away towards her room.

"Fine." Clarke sighed, knowing that if Raven did in fact have something planned, she would never spill. "Don't think that I don't know that you're up to something, Raven!" she said as she began walking away.

"Well, if I _was_ you'll never find out if you don't get your ass ready!" Raven called out to her, and Clarke shot her a look as she finally closed her door to get dressed.

Raven was definitely up to something.

* * *

"How much alcohol are we going to buy?" Clarke's brow creased as Raven placed another bottle in their cart.

"Just enough," she smiled sweetly, and began pushing the cart, looking at the other brands.

"Isn't Bellamy and Lincoln bringing alcohol too?" Clarke asked, and Raven shrugged.

"Yeah, but we don't know what they're bringing. It could be gross tasting stuff like beer," she said as bent down, looking at all of the different vodkas on the shelf.

"But _you_ drink beer," Clarke pointed out, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, but I never said it tasted good." she turned and smirked at her. "We've got the money, why not buy the good tasting stuff?" she questioned as she held up a large bottle of vodka.

"Vodka doesn't taste that great either..." Clarke said, shaking her head lightly as Raven put it in the cart, and they continued to another aisle.

"Alone, no. But when you mix it with something like strawberry," she said, reaching out and grabbing a packet of powdered strawberry mix, "You've got yourself what I like to call 'Adult Kool-Aid'. And who doesn't like Kool-Aid anyway? No one. Everyone loves Kool-Aid." she smirked, and Clarke rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I'm sure there are some."

"Yeah, the ones who's parents never let them try it," Raven said as if this were a fact.

"It's a good thing they have an age limit on drinking, because I feel like you would have gone through your teenage years drunk," she teased, and Raven laughed.

"There may have been some moments..." she trailed off nonchalantly, and Clarke chuckled.

They made it to check out and were now heading home to get the place ready for Clarke's birthday party; Raven's secret plan still on Clarke's mind. She had no idea what Raven could be up to, and because it was her, it could be _anything._

"Please tell me that's not what you're planning on wearing tonight," Raven said when they got inside and began setting things up.

"What's wrong with this?" Clarke looked down at her blue top and jeans. It was casual and comfortable.

"No, no, no." Raven shook her head, and reached out for Clarke's wrist. "Come on."

" _Now?_ —Raven, we still have hours before anyone's going to show up!" she protested, but Raven ignored it, beginning to pull her.

Clarke sighed as she allowed Raven to drag her to her room. She didn't understand why she had to get ready _now_ , but a thought came to mind.

"This is part of your plan, isn't it?" she accused, and Raven looked back at her, a flash of alarm crossing her face for only a fraction of a second, but Clarke caught it before she smiled and looked away.

"What? No, there's nothing planned," she tried to say casually, but Clarke knew she had been caught.

"Raven," she said sternly, crossing her arms, and finally Raven sighed, turning to her.

"Just give up, Griffin. You're never going to find out and you know it," she said truthfully, and Clarke opened her mouth to protest, but shut it knowing Raven was right. She had no leads, or even a clue to what Raven could have planned other than it had to do with her birthday, which still wasn't much to go on. She stood by her bed silently instead, arms still crossed as Raven began searching through her clothes; this not being the first time she has raided her closet.

"Not this. Nope. Not uh," she said as she began tossing each shirt she pulled out over her shoulder.

"Raven!" Clarke said angrily, trying to pick them all up. She saw nothing wrong with her current outfit, but Raven was a stubborn one.

"Ah ha!" Raven finally said, pulling out her 'Rockabilly Pinup' styled, black halter top. "Take off that bra and put this on." she shoved the top towards her, causing Clarke to drop the shirts she had just picked up, and she began looking through the drawer where her jeans were kept as Clarke sighed, taking off her shirt to switch.

"Where are those jeans that make your ass look great?" she asked her, beginning to throw her jeans out of her drawer.

"Raven!" Clarke quickly tried picking up her jeans off of the floor, shoving some of them back in when Raven walked away from her dresser and began going through her hamper of folded clean clothes she had yet to put away, now littering the floor with them. "Raven, stop! You're messing up my clothes! And my room!" Clarke huffed.

"Ah, here they are!" she said, holding up a pair of her dark blue tight jeans. She handed them to her, and Clarke knew better than to protest as she unbuttoned her pants and began to change.

"There, happy?" Clarke held out her arms when she finished, irritated.

"Hmm..." Raven stared at her for a moment, "The hair's good, makeup's good...I know," she said, and reached out, beginning to readjust her breasts, pushing them up and together while Clarke sighed and stared at the wall in annoyance, not bothering to stop her. Raven finally stepped back to look Clarke over.

"Definitely better. Just wear your black boots and your look for tonight is complete!" she said excitedly, and walked out, leaving Clarke in a room that looked like a tornado of clothes had ripped through it, which was considerably similar to Raven's room.

She sighed in defeat as she began to pick them up.

* * *

"Hey, we gotta go pick up O," Raven said once Clarke got her room reorganized and they had the place cleaned and ready.

"I thought Lincoln was bringing her?" Clarke questioned, putting a bag of chips on the counter.

"He's with Bellamy getting alcohol," Raven said, grabbing her keys.

Clarke glanced at the time. It was still too early, and Octavia had her own car…

"Raven, I know this is part of your plan. Just tell me already!" she demanded, her curiosity eating her up inside, but Raven shook her head with an innocent smile.

"Let's go, Clarke." she gave her no other option, and headed out the door, leaving Clarke to scowl and follow after her.

She watched Raven from the passenger seat, bouncing to music and singing excitedly as they headed towards Octavia's house. She was hoping if she pouted long enough, Raven would give in, but Clarke was unable to resist and eventually began singing and dancing along with her. Raven's excitement was starting to grow on her, and she found herself becoming rather excited as well, even though she had no idea what her friends had planned for her. She figured if she couldn't beat them, she might as well join them.

"Hey guys!" Octavia smiled as she got in the car, and though Raven greeted her, Clarke was eyeing the handkerchief in her hand suspiciously.

"What is that?" she asked, and Octavia looked down at it for a moment, before looking back up with a cunning smile.

"It's for you," she said, and reached forward to put it around Clarke's eyes.

"Wait, what? No." Clarke shook her head, but Raven gave her a stern look.

"Clarke, if you don't let O put that on you we will sit here until you do," she said with seriousness, and Clarke stared at the two for a moment, Raven's brows raised and Octavia wearing an excited grin, hoping to see a way out of this, but she sighed.

" _Fine_." she faced forward in her seat, and allowed Octavia to place the handkerchief over her eyes.

"Can you see anything?" Octavia asked.

"My impending doom," Clarke replied bitterly as the two laughed, and she felt the vehicle begin to move.

"You're going to love it, Clarke. Trust us," she heard Raven say confidently.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" Clarke asked, hopeful they would give her that much.

"It's your birthday present from us," Octavia said behind her. "That's all you get to know."

Clarke sighed for the hundredth time as Raven turned the radio up again and the two began to sing, indulging in Clarke's unknowing. They were most certainly enjoying the hell out of this.

"We're here!" she heard Raven sing out as she parked the car and shut it off.

Clarke made to move the blindfold, but she felt hands stop her.

"No, not yet!" Raven nearly exclaimed, and she dropped her hands in defeat. She heard the two get out, talking excitedly to one another, and her door opened, hands grabbing her own to pull her out.

"Watch the curb," Octavia said, and Clarke carefully stepped out, feeling vulnerable and a little afraid. She didn't like huge surprises.

"Please tell me I'm not about to walk in on a huge group of people," Clarke said warningly, and the two giggled.

"No, we wouldn't do that to you," Raven said as they began to pull her.

They only walked a short distance, the sound of concrete beneath their feet, and she heard a door open. They pulled her through, and some kind of low alternative music met her ears.

"Hey guys," she heard an unfamiliar and rather dull voice say. "Is this Clarke?"

"Yup! Where do we go?" Raven asked, and she felt them beginning to pull her again.

She had no idea where they were, or why there was music playing, and she felt Raven stop her and turn her around.

"Sit," she commanded, but helped Clarke as she reached back to feel what she was supposed to be sitting on. It was like a soft leather chair and there was a hint of a certain clean-like smell in the air. Something she was unfamiliar with.

"You guys didn't set me up a dentist appointment, did you?" Clarke asked suspiciously, and they laughed at her.

"Okay, are you ready?" Raven asked, unable to hide the joy in her voice, and Clarke felt she had reached her patience.

"Yes, yes! I'm ready!" she laughed, and she felt the blindfold come off.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the new, brighter lighting, but when she did, she noticed drawings and paintings along the crimson walls. She also noticed, however, what appeared to be tattoo styled drawings and pictures amongst them, and as her eyes further investigated, she realized she was in a tattoo shop. Her adrenaline immediately shot up.

"Alright," someone said, and Clarke looked over toward the voice, noticing two girls entering the room.

The first one being a slender, tall girl with a natural unpleasant look on her face. Her hair was dark at the top, and faded to a dirty blonde at the ends. She had tattoos that disappeared under the black top she wore, and dark purple skinny jeans. The other one, who was just a tad shorter, but still taller than Raven, had long earthy-brown hair that fell in soft waves. Her features, —though eye-catchingly gorgeous and sharp from afar— were...quite unreadable. She wore a slightly loose, dark grey t-shirt with some design on the front and no sleeves, allowing her tattooed covered arms to be on display, as well as some poking out from the collar that went up the side of her neck, with tight black pants and clean gray sneakers.

Clarke had to admit she was very attractive, especially with all of those tattoos covering a great amount of her skin, and felt a strange wave of butterflies as her striking green eyes landed on her.

As they approached her, she smiled nervously, unsure if it was from the surprise, or the tattooed girl, or perhaps both, and she tried to refrain from staring at the captivating unknown brunette.

"This is Anya and Lexa. Lincoln's cousins," Octavia said, gesturing to the two girls.

"Hi." Clarke smiled at the one called Anya first, then allowed her eyes to land on Lexa, taking in her facial features in closer detail. She had high-creased, relaxed, green eyes, a straight smooth nose, high cheekbones, and protruding, puffy lips. She was beautiful.

"Hello, Clarke." Lexa nodded; her voice was as smooth as her skin, and Clarke suddenly felt like melting.

"Lexa and Anya here do tattoos, _obviously_ ," Raven explained as the one called Lexa began putting gloves on over tattooed hands, while Anya walked over to a counter, messing with things Clarke couldn't see. "Aaaand, she's here to give you that tattoo you've always talked about getting." Raven smiled widely, obviously excited.

"Seriously?" Clarke asked, her eyes becoming wide, feeling a wave of excitement and nervousness run through her. She looked to Lexa, who smirked at her. "Oh my god, you guys!" Clarke smiled widely and sincerely, feeling her heart swell. She had been wanting to get this tattoo for so long, and had just never got around to saving money for it.

"Mhm." Raven nodded proudly. "So, happy birthday, Clarke!" she shouted loudly, and Octavia bounced happily.

"So, that's why you wanted me to get ready so early," Clarke said, glaring playfully and the two smiled innocently, but at the thought of getting her first ever tattoo, her nervousness increased tenfold. "Wait, I don't know if I'm ready."

"What? Oh, come on, Clarke! Don't let your nerves get to ya now," Octavia laughed, and pulled up her shirt, turning her body to the side as she flashed her an intricate side tattoo of flowers, butterflies, and swirls. "If I can get this whole thing done to my side, you can get a tattoo."

"You did that?" Clarke asked, looking to Lexa as she moved next to her, who nodded.

"Yes. Design and all," she said, looking over her work.

"Wow, that's...amazing," Clarke said astounded, shaking her head lightly at all of the detail. It was truly a beautiful piece.

"I hear you're an artist as well," Lexa said as she sat down on a rolling stool, and Clarke shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed about her own work compared to hers on Octavia's side and what was on the walls.

"I just mostly paint."

"Well, Raven showed me a few pieces of your work, and I think they're really amazing," she said softly, and Clarke couldn't stop the blush that reached her cheeks. She liked her voice. "I'd like to see them sometime, if that's alright with you."

"—Hey, yeah! What are you guys doing after this?" Raven suddenly spoke up before Clarke could respond, looking to the two.

They both looked at each other and shrugged.

"She's our only appointment for the day," Anya said, nodding to Clarke.

"You guys should come to the party then!" Octavia said, and they both looked at each other again, as if speaking only with their eyes, Anya shrugging once more.

"Sure," she said, turning back to what she was doing.

Suddenly, Clarke felt a whole lot more nervous. This girl was pretty, and the thought of her being at her party, let alone their place, made Clarke's stomach tense.

"Alright, I've got the stencil ready," Anya spoke, and Clarke felt her adrenaline shoot up once more, the reality of getting tattooed hitting her.

However, excitement also filled her; she knew this was exactly what she had been wanting.

"Raven told me you want this on your shoulder?" Lexa asked her, and Clarke could only nod, her throat becoming tight. "Alright, you'll need to stand up for a moment."

"Okay," she said meekly, feeling her heart pounding, and stood. Lexa then turned her body so her back was to her, and she nearly got chills when she felt Lexa sweep her hair over to the other side of her shoulder.

"Relax, and don't move," she said close to her ear, causing Clarke's stomach to do the opposite, but she forced herself to relax and stay still.

After a few moments of Clarke mentally preparing herself while the stencil was placed on her shoulder, she heard Lexa speak.

"Alright, straddle the chair," she said, and Clarke did just as she had commanded. Lexa made adjustments to the chair, and she heard the stool roll up behind her.

She glanced over at her friends, who smiled wide and excitedly at her, and suddenly Raven held up her phone.

"Birthday Girl about to get her first tattoo!" she said as she recorded Clarke, who shook her head and laughed, feeling embarrassed and giddy, but gave a thumbs up.

"Ready, Clarke?" Lexa asked, and Clarke stilled her body, but nodded her head.

"No, and yes," she said, and she heard Lexa chuckle lightly as she changed her gloves once more.

"Cute," she said, causing a fluttering feeling in Clarke's stomach, but it quickly went away as the buzzing of the machine came to life, and she waited anxiously.

She felt her hands on her first, and suddenly, the pain of the needle. She immediately inhaled a breath, holding it while trying to keep herself relaxed as Lexa went to work. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be, but it still hurt, and she bit her lip, a light wince escaping her as her body tried to adjust to the pain.

She heard Raven and Octavia laugh, and looked up to see Raven still recording her.

"How does it feel, Birthday Girl?" Octavia asked, still chuckling, and Clarke gave them the finger, causing them to laugh harder.

Eventually, Raven ended the video, and turned to Anya. "Hey, where's the bathroom? All of this excitement makes me have to pee."

"This way," Anya said, and Raven followed her out of the room.

Octavia was looking around at all of the art on the walls when her phone began to ring. "Oh, it's Lincoln, I'll be right back," she said, and headed out towards the waiting area to talk on the phone, leaving just Clarke and Lexa.

She wanted to spark a conversation to ignore the pain, because —even though music was playing and the machine was buzzing— she also felt slightly awkward at the silence, but she knew better than to distract Lexa while she was working, so she just sat quietly.

However, Lexa spoke as if she read Clarke's mind. "' _In peace, may you leave this shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey on this ground. May we meet again.'_ " she read out loud, but her voice was calm and gentle. "This is beautiful."

"Thank you," Clarke said, slightly glancing back without moving too much, but she was only barely able to see her out of her peripheral.

"I noticed this is someone's handwriting, but I didn't ask Raven as it seems personal. I am curious though. May I?" Lexa requested softly, and Clarke smiled gently at the meaning behind it.

"Sure," Clarke paused, feeling a slight tug on her heart as Lexa continued the tattoo. "My dad used to write poems all of the time, which he would read to me at night when I was little. A couple of years ago, he developed cancer," she swallowed hard as the memories and feelings resurfaced, "He uhm, tried treatment and all of that, but it spread too quickly, and he...died."

She felt Lexa pause in her movements for a moment, before continuing again.

"I apologize, Clarke. I didn't mean—" she began, but Clarke shook her head gently.

"—No, no, it's okay. I can talk about it now," she said, and she suddenly realized it was much like this tattoo. It didn't hurt as bad now than it did in the beginning, and though it still hurt, she could get through it. She immediately felt a whole new deeper meaning and appreciation for this tattoo.

"Anyway, he knew I loved his poems so much, and so in his final months he wrote this one for me. It was his last one." she looked down at her lap. It was quiet between them for a moment, despite the music and the machine.

"The picture Raven showed me, there was an infinity symbol at the bottom of the page?" Lexa inquired, and Clarke nodded.

"We always used to say "I love you times infinity", and he put that there underneath it, knowing I would know what it meant."

"I see," Lexa said quietly. "Well, I don't think there could have been a better first tattoo," she said, and Clarke smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Lexa —for saying that, and, you know, putting it on me," she said with a light chuckle.

"I am honored," Lexa said, and the machine stopped.

She thought maybe she was already done, when suddenly, Lexa's arm came into Clarke's view, and her eyes roamed all over the art in her skin, taking in all of the detail.

"In some cultures, a black band represents the mourning or suffering of a lost loved one," Lexa said, and Clarke noticed three black bands around her wrist, indicating to Clarke that she had lost three people. Three people she loved.

She looked up at her, and they stared at one another for a moment. Clarke could see understanding in her green eyes as they gazed into hers, and she stared back with sympathy. She wanted to ask, but Lexa pulled her arm back before she could, and she smiled gently. "Let's finish, shall we?"

Clarke smiled and nodded, turning back around.

"Yes."

* * *

"Alright, you're all done," Lexa said, and Clarke felt her wiping off the tender area. "Would you like to see it, Clarke?"

Clarke nodded vigorously, feeling excited and relieved that she was finally done, and Lexa stood up, moving back to allow Clarke room to stand as she took off her gloves. She stood up and followed her to a mirror placed on the wall, turning her back shoulder towards it to get a good look at it.

"Oh my..." Clarke breathed, appreciating just how well Lexa precisely copied her father's handwriting. It looked as if he had written it on her himself. "It's perfect."

Upon closer inspection, she noticed something underneath the writing, and felt her heart swell with emotion. "And you even put the infinity symbol..." she trailed off, willing herself not to tear up. "Thank you so much, Lexa," she said sincerely, turning to her, and Lexa smiled.

"No problem, Clarke," she said, and began cleaning up as Clarke continued to stare at her new ink through the mirror.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Raven said excitedly. Her and Octavia had gone off to talk with Anya, give her directions, and look around the shop while Lexa had finished up, and when she showed it to them, they bounced with joy.

"Oh, it looks _so good!_ " they gushed over it, and Clarke smiled widely.

"Raven, O," Clarke turned to them, "Thank you both so much for this. Really. It means a lot," Clarke said sincerely, and they gave her heart-felt, warm smiles.

"Aww, of course, Clarke. You're our best friend, and we know how much that poem means to you," Raven said, and Octavia nodded.

"You guys are the best," Clarke smiled.

"Ugh, no more, please." Anya made a face at their mushiness, causing all of them to laugh. Even Lexa chuckled lightly.

"Shut it, you, or I'll make you tattoo my ass," Raven teased, and Anya cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" she asked, and Raven nodded. "Well, then. How do you feel about _'Property of Anya'_ in bold?" she shot back, and Raven chuckled, shaking her head as it backfired.

"On second thought, never mind."

"Oh, come on," Anya encouraged, a smirk on her lips.

"Maybe if you buy me dinner first," Raven said, crossing her arms.

"Well, what do you like?" Anya tilted her head.

"I'm not picky."

"Fine."

"Great."

They stared at one another with challenging eyes, and Octavia's face broke out in an uncertain smile as she looked back and forth between the two.

"Uhh, did we just witness a date blossom from a butt tattoo?"

"I think so..." Clarke nodded slowly, trying not to laugh.

Once Lexa was done cleaning, she gave Clarke care instructions and covered it with a bandage.

"Will she be able to show it off later at the party?" Raven asked, and Lexa nodded.

"Only after the bandage has been on for a few hours. She'll need to clean it," she said.

"Well, you're going to be there, so it's perfect!" Raven said, and then began fishing in her purse for something as they headed for the door. She pulled out money, and Octavia passed her a few bills as well, handing it all to Lexa. "Here's the tip for such an awesome job."

"Oh, no, guys, let me tip her," Clarke said, but Raven shook her head.

"No," she said sternly. "This is your present from us, so don't even think about it."

Clarke pouted, and when she looked over to Lexa, she saw her smirking, staring at her lips, before they rose up to her eyes.

" _You_ can tip me with alcohol and a fun time," she said smoothly, and Clarke smiled, blushing heavily.

"Alright," she sighed, though still smiling, and they said their goodbyes as they headed out of the shop.

Once they got into Raven's car and Clarke buckled herself in, she felt eyes on her in the silence, and looked up to see both Raven and Octavia smiling widely at her.

"What?" she asked, her brows furling and they giggled.

"I know one way you could tip her." Raven smirked, wiggling her own brows, and Clarke quickly caught on.

"Shut up," she said, but couldn't stop the smile that grew on her face.

"What? Oh, come on, you have to admit she's hot," Raven said, eyebrows raised.

"And it seemed like she was into you," Octavia said, but Clarke shook her head.

"No, she wasn't," she denied. Lexa was way out of her league.

"I dunno, I think if someone stares at your lips like a starving kid in a candy shop, I'd say they're pretty into you." Octavia shrugged with an innocent smile.

"Well, what about Anya, hmm?" Clarke shot back. "Seems like someone got themselves a date _and_ a new tattoo to look forward to." she smirked, and Raven shrugged with a smile.

"We'll see how the first date goes," she said, and Clarke stared at her in slight shock.

"You mean, you're actually going to go on a date with her?" she asked, and Raven shrugged once more.

"Why not?"

"I didn't...I didn't know you were into girls..." Clarke trailed off, feeling as if she had been lied to and betrayed.

"You never asked." Raven smirked, giving her a wink.

"I told you about me!" Clarke accused, and Raven laughed.

"I'm just teasing Clarke, but I dunno...I think I'll give it a try with her," she said in thought. "She's hot and funny, and as they say, 'Don't knock it till you've tried it'."

Clarke shook her head in disbelief. "I just never know with you anymore..." she said, causing the two to laugh.

"Honestly though, are you excited about Lexa coming to the party?" Octavia asked, and Clarke smiled rather nervously.

"Yeah, I am… Do you really think she was into me?" she then asked apprehensively, and they both nodded vigorously.

However, Clarke still had doubt in her mind, but she knew she wouldn't find out until later.

She could only hope what they said was true.

* * *

 _ **Alright, so! You may have noticed I changed a part of the poem (a.k.a The Traveler's Blessing) from "to the ground" to "on this ground" only because I made this an AU and since they aren't in space, they are already on the ground. :p Figured it would just make more sense. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alright! Here is the second part, and this chapter is the reason why this story is Rated M, so caution!_**

 ** _Enjoy. :)_**

* * *

Nearly everyone they had invited showed up, and they wasted no time in starting the music and making sure everyone had drinks.

Clarke was going on her third drink, and yet, there had been so sign of Anya or Lexa.

"Did you give them _exact_ directions? Exactly how to get here?" Clarke asked for what seemed like the fifth time, and Raven nodded.

" _Yes_ , Clarke. It's still early, and they had to close up their shop. They'll be here," she assured her, and Clarke nodded.

"You're right," she said, trying to relax, but her anxiousness was even overpowering the alcohol. She probably needed to drink more.

She decided to distract herself with conversation, and through the chattering and music, there was a knock on the door. She looked to Raven with slightly alarmed eyes, who smiled and went over to answer it. Should she be at the door to answer it with her since this was her place as well? Or just casually stand by and act cool? She couldn't make up her mind in time as Raven opened the door, and she waited.

Her hopes rose up as Raven stepped back, but immediately came crashing down as Bellamy and Lincoln entered, carrying cases of beer as Raven had predicted. They greeted everyone, and gave Clarke hugs as they passed by to put the beer in the fridge.

"Happy birthday, Clarke," Bellamy said, and suddenly everyone held up their cups, calling out 'happy birthday!', and taking a drink in unison.

"I made it a rule that if someone says happy birthday to you, they all have to take a drink," Raven said, coming up beside her, and she chuckled.

"Oh hey, Anya and Lexa said they are on their way," Lincoln said to them as he put the beer away, and Clarke's nerves immediately shot up. She was coming to the party after all.

"Uhh...do you need another drink, Clarke?" Octavia asked, unable to hide her smirk, but Clarke nodded.

"I need a shot, actually," she said, and Raven smiled widely.

"That's my girl!" she cheered, and turned to the rest. "Who else wants a shot?" she called out, and quite a few people raised their cups and cheered. Raven and Octavia headed towards the kitchen as Clarke tried to distract herself with conversation again, but she couldn't stop thinking about Lexa and the fact that she was on her way. Did she look decent still? How was her hair?

The two finally came back with two trays full of shots and they passed them out, but as Clarke reached for her own, Raven pulled the tray away.

"Oh no, no, no, Birthday Girl. _This one_ is for you," she said, and Octavia held up a double shot, causing Clarke's eyebrows to rise.

"That's way too much!" Clarke shook her head, but they both began to chant, immediately gaining the rest to join her.

" _Shot! Shot! Shot! Shot!"_

Clarke laughed and took the double shot in defeat, and Raven raised hers up in the air, causing the rest to do the same.

"To the Birthday Girl! Who received her first tattoo today!" Raven cheered, and they all hollered out.

Clarke blushed and laughed, then tipped her head back with the rest of them, immediately feeling the burning effects of the strong shot. She made a face as she tried to swallow it all down.

"I would have come sooner had I known you were celebrating my work," a smooth voice said behind her, and Clarke turned, still making the same scrunched up face as her eyes landed on Lexa. She quickly swallowed the last of the burning liquid that had accidentally remained in her mouth when she turned, causing her to nearly choke.

" _Lexa_ ," she gasped out, wiping her mouth, and taking a few breaths. "You made it."

The tattooed beauty smirked, but before they could say more, Raven popped up beside them.

"Hey guys!" she said excitedly. "Welcome to the party! Snacks are over there, and drinks—"

"—Are right here!" Octavia appeared, handing them both a cup, and they thanked her.

"Hey." Lincoln nodded to them, draping an arm over Octavia's shoulders as she wrapped an arm around his waist. He leaned down as she stepped up on the tips of her toes, and they gave each other a quick kiss.

"Ugh, please keep that to a minimum." Anya made a face. "I don't want to watch you slobbering all over each other while I'm still sober."

"Then, shut up and drink, Anya," Lincoln said while Octavia laughed.

"You better wait till she drinks more then, Clarke, so she doesn't have to watch you two," Raven suddenly leaned in and whispered in her ear, earning her a smack on the arm. "Ow!" she laughed as Clarke rolled her eyes.

She couldn't help but look over at Lexa, who was watching them both with subtle curiosity, and she blushed lightly, hoping she didn't hear Raven and her big mouth.

"Anyway, do you guys want the grand tour?" Raven offered, and Anya shrugged with a nod while Lexa remained quiet. "Great! Follow me!" she said, turning, and Clarke followed as well.

They listened as Raven began talking about the apartment, weaving through a few of the people standing around drinking and conversing.

"Hey, cool tats." Miller pointed towards Lexa as he passed by them, and she nodded with a light smile as they continued on.

"Uhm, did you get here okay?" Clarke asked Lexa as Raven and Anya walked ahead of them, as it just so happened they fell in step together. She nodded, that gentle smirk still on her naturally plump lips.

"How is your tattoo doing?" Lexa asked in return, and Clarke smiled.

"A little sore, but other than that I'm assuming great," she chuckled. "I haven't had a chance to look at it, yet."

"Well, if you'd like me to look at it later, I will," Lexa offered, and Clarke's smile widened; her nerves increasing.

"Yeah, actually, that'd be nice."

Raven guided them down their small hallway, pointing out their bathroom, and which room belonged to who. Clarke blinked a couple of times, the alcohol and the shot beginning to take affect already.

"Is this yours?" she suddenly heard Lexa, who had apparently stopped, and looked over to see her staring at a canvas she had indeed painted. She walked back over to her.

"Yeah, that was, uhm...five years ago?" she said nervously, watching more of Lexa's reaction rather than looking at the astronomical styled painting herself.

"It's really good. You have great talent, Clarke," Lexa said, her eyes finally finding hers, and all Clarke could do was smile, feeling the light blissfulness of the alcohol slowly starting to run through her.

 _Stop staring and say something!_ The sober part of her brain demanded, snapping her out of it.

"Thank you," she finally managed to say.

"Come on, let me see your room," she suddenly heard Anya say down the hall, and Clarke spoke up before Raven could respond.

"I wouldn't if I were you. It's a disaster in there," she teased, and Raven glared at her, but didn't deny it right away.

"I was...in the process of reorganizing," she said unconvincingly, and Anya shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine," she said dully, beginning to turn away, and just when Raven thought she was safe, Anya whipped back around, opening her door and darting in.

" _Hey!_ " Raven yelled after her, immediately running in and shutting the door behind her to hide the mess of her room.

Clarke and Lexa chuckled, but found themselves left in the hall together. Lexa silently took a drink from her cup as Clarke looked around, wracking her mildly fuzzy brain on what to do. She felt too nervous to function her brain correctly.

"I, uh..."

Suddenly, Jasper came down the hall, but immediately stopped, staring at the two.

"—Oh, are you guys waiting for the bathroom?" he asked, pointing, and Clarke shook her head, stepping back.

"No, no. Go ahead." she nodded, and he smiled.

"Thanks," he said, and went in, leaving the two in silence again.

"You said I could see some of your work?" Lexa suddenly asked, and Clarke looked to her, nodding quickly.

"Oh, yeah! Sure," she said, feeling relieved on the inside, and led Lexa towards her room. She was thankful she cleaned it earlier, and was inwardly laughing at Raven and the embarrassment she must be feeling.

"Uhm, well, this is my room." She looked around, trying to remember where she had stuck all of her art; her mind was racing, and she suddenly heard the sound of her door close, which brought her heart to race just as quickly. They were completely alone, and any time they held a party, her and Raven always kept one rule: if the door was shut, you didn't come in.

Lexa immediately began looking around her room with curious eyes, even walking over to her dresser where she had framed pictures of her with family and friends.

"This is you?" she asked, and Clarke walked over, finding Lexa looking at a picture of her younger self with a baby raccoon.

She blushed with slight embarrassment, "Yeah, we found her all alone in our back yard at my parents' house. The mother had died so we raised her until she was old enough to be on her own. I think she still hangs around there."

"Cute," Lexa said, but Clarke didn't dare ask what she was referring to, being too shy to do so.

"And this is your dad?" she asked, pointing to the picture next to it, and Clarke nodded. "You have the same eyes," she said, finally looking to her, and Clarke smiled. She never got tired of hearing that.

"Thank you," she said, and Lexa stared at her for a moment.

She was standing so close to her, it was making Clarke's skin tingle, and she was certain it wasn't only due to the alcohol. She had forgotten what they had initially come in here for until she realized Lexa was patiently waiting.

"—Oh, uhm, h-here," she said, walking over to her closet, trying to focus on what she was doing rather than what she secretly _wanted_ to do, and she blamed the alcohol increasing this urge. She pulled out what she thought was her best, setting the canvases on her bed, and Lexa joined her.

"These really are amazing, Clarke. Are you self-taught?" she asked her as she stared at them all, and Clarke felt a swell of pride, as well as joy that Lexa seemed to be genuinely interested in her art.

"Y-Yeah," she said nervously, mentally cursing herself. "But I mean, I'm also going to school to get better," she added. She took a rather big drink from her cup to calm her nerves.

"I bet you're the top of the class," Lexa said without doubt, taking a drink as she looked at Clarke, who smiled bashfully.

"No, I wouldn't say that..." she brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Were those painting on the wall at your shop all of yours?" Clarke asked, and Lexa nodded.

"Yes. I usually don't paint often, only when I become inspired, but perhaps you could show me a few techniques?" she questioned, raising a slender brow, and Clarke nodded, unable to resist staring at her ever so slightly parted lips, but she forced herself to look at her eyes for fear of being too forward.

However, she became lost in her eyes of green. Could this girl possibly be any more beautiful?

"What, uhm," she cleared her throat, "What got you into tattooing?" she asked her, nodding at her arms, and she waited as Lexa's eyes roamed over her ink covered skin.

"Truthfully, it's the stories behind it that fascinated me," she said, finally looking to her. "Every tattoo, even the most simple ones hold a story behind them. Whether it's a deep, moving one," her eyes glanced towards Clarke's shoulder, "Or a silly moment in time. They all have a story to tell. Everyone is an unfinished story, and I feel honored when they ask me to illustrate them," she said, and Clarke smiled gently, finding Lexa's words captivating and beautiful.

"That's...I never thought of it that way. That's really beautiful," Clarke said, nodding her head, and Lexa smiled gently.

"Thank you, Clarke," she said, and Clarke found that she liked the way she said her name.

It became silent between them once more, but the awkwardness was absent, and butterflies danced in Clarke's stomach as they stared at one another. She was becoming lost in her eyes again, and she was _sure_ Lexa was leaning closer to her; her striking green eyes drifting down to her lips. Was she about to kiss her, or was the alcohol playing with Clarke?

Suddenly, she heard a voice calling out beyond the walls, getting louder and closer, until there was a knock directly on her door.

"Clarke! Clarke! Come out here!" someone yelled, and she wanted to curse whoever was interrupting, but went over to the door and opened it.

"What?" she asked a little too harsh than she had meant, finding Harper on the other side of it.

"You have to come here," she said, smiling, and grabbed Clarke's wrist, beginning to pull her. Clarke felt like she didn't have total control of her body, and was unable to resist Harper's pull.

She quickly glanced back, relieved that Lexa was following, and as soon as they made it down the hall and into the open living room and dining room area, everyone immediately burst into song as Raven and Octavia came out with a lit cake.

Clarke smiled widely, feeling slightly awkward as they all stared at her and sang _'Happy Birthday'_ , and she was thankful when it was finally over.

"Make a wish!" Octavia said, and Clarke paused, unsure of what to wish for, and feeling quite silly to do so, but she did anyway.

 _Happiness._ Was all she thought to herself before blowing out the candles, and everyone cheered and clapped.

Without warning, the side of her face suddenly became smeared with frosting, and she gasped, trying to step back, but Raven followed and smeared it all down her jaw and neck as well. Everyone immediately began laughing.

"Raven!" she laughed in utter shock, and tried to wipe the great amount of frosting off of her, but it was too much.

Noticing she was still holding one side of the cake, Clarke darted forward, and smeared what she had on her hand onto Raven's cheek and jaw, earning a yelp from her and cheers from the others.

"You bitch!" Raven laughed, trying to hold the cake and wipe off the frosting at the same time as Clarke laughed at her in return. Anya was laughing particularly hard at Raven, who stuck her tongue out at her.

They took the cake to the table, and Clarke turned around, swaying slightly, and found Lexa smiling at her.

"It's all over, isn't it?" she asked her, giggling as she tried to wipe more of it off, only resulting in smearing it on her arms, and Lexa chuckled.

"I think you need to go to the bathroom," she said, and Clarke nodded.

Before she headed towards the bathroom however, she mustered up her courage, the alcohol definitely helping with this, and tipped back the last of what was in her cup to give her an extra boost.

"Come with me?" she asked, feeling bold, and relief washed over when Lexa nodded.

She followed her down the hall and to the bathroom, Clarke focusing on walking correctly, and Lexa turned the light on for her as they stepped in. She shut the door, and Clarke now felt giddy to be alone with her.

"Could you lock it?" she asked, hoping Lexa wouldn't question, but she didn't, and Clarke heard the click of the lock. She turned towards the mirror, her vision dancing just slightly, and immediately burst out laughing as her face, neck, and parts of her chest were smeared with blue and white frosting.

"Why didn't you tell me I look completely ridiculous!" she laughed, causing Lexa to chuckle.

"I thought you looked cute," Lexa simply said, and Clarke smiled.

She set her empty cup down and turned on the water, washing her hands and arms first. She blinked a few times, trying to focus. "Uhm, there should be a small towel in that cabinet." She pointed to it above the toilet, and Lexa pulled one out. She tried her best to rinse most of it off with the water first before Lexa stepped up beside her.

"Here," she said, wetting the towel, and Clarke turned to her, but the alcohol messed with her balance, and she slightly stumbled back into the wall, hitting the light switch and causing it to become pitch black. She began giggling, and she heard Lexa's soft laugh in the dark.

"I'm sorry," she giggled as she tried to find the switch behind her, and she felt Lexa's arm slide against her side. The bathroom lit up again, and butterflies nearly exploded as she realized just how close Lexa was. They stared at each other.

"Hi," Clarke said, not caring how foolish she sounded as she smiled.

"Hi." Lexa smiled gently, and she raised the towel up, wiping off her face.

Clarke simply watched Lexa as she worked on cleaning her up, and swallowed hard when she gently dragged the cloth across her neck and chest, wishing it was _something else_ running across her skin.

Once she was done she stepped back, —much to Clarke's disappointment— but found Lexa taking a hold of her wrist, gently pulling her forward. Clarke took a few small steps, believing this was going to be it. This was the moment, and Lexa spoke again.

"Clarke."

"Yes?" she asked, feeling her nerves poking through her intoxication.

"Your tattoo," she said quietly, and Clarke blinked a few times, slightly confused.

"—Oh, shit!" she said worriedly, realizing she may have hit it against the wall, and turned her back toward Lexa. "Is it okay?"

She felt Lexa sweep her hair over her shoulder again, and peel off the bandage carefully, inspecting it.

"It looks good. Let me clean it," she said, and Clarke placed her hands against the wall to steady herself as Lexa began to gently wash it.

"You realize you're going to be doing all of my future tattoos, right?" Clarke asked with a smile, and Lexa chuckled gently.

"Is that so?" she asked, and picked up the ointment Raven had secretly bought Clarke beforehand, which she had thankfully left right in the bathroom.

"Mhm." Clarke nodded, indulging in Lexa's gentle touch, wishing she was touching her elsewhere. She couldn't stop these thoughts.

"What else do you plan on getting?" Lexa asked her, and Clarke turned around, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Well," she paused, biting her bottom lip for a moment. "I was thinking of something...here," she said, and pulled the hem of her shirt up just slightly, as well as pulling down on the top of her pants to reveal her hip. "What do you think?" she asked tentatively, watching Lexa, who's eyes were on Clarke's skin.

"I could see that," she said, but reached out, placing her fingers over Clarke's, and began to pull her shirt further up, causing Clarke's heart to speed up. "But what about here?" she asked, and ran a delicate finger over her ribs, just under her breast, and her stomach clenched. "I could see you getting something here."

She looked up, and they stared at one another.

"Yeah..." she breathed with a gentle nod, and knew it was now or never. She was going to burst if something didn't happen, but her mind was racing; her nerves increasing.

 _Just do it. Just do it._ She repeated over and over, trying to find her courage, and just when she was going to take that big, bold step, Lexa pulled her fingers away with a small step back, and looked down towards their feet. Self-doubt immediately halted Clarke's actions. What if she was reading too much into this? What if Lexa didn't actually like her like she wanted, and she was just being nice to her? What if Clarke was all wrong about this?

She quickly became lost in her negative thoughts, unsure of what to do as Lexa looked back up at her. Her face was unreadable, stolid as she stared at her, and the awkwardness came back to Clarke. She was now too nervous and doubtful, and pulled her shirt back down, feeling foolish.

She cleared her throat. "I guess...we should go—"

She was about to suggest they leave when her breath hitched up in her throat, immediately caught off guard as Lexa unexpectedly and hastily stepped forward, and pressed her lips into Clarke's.

The moment of contact froze her for a second, until her mind quickly raced up to the present; realization that Lexa was truly kissing her hitting her full force, and causing her stomach to leap into her throat. She couldn't believe it, and yet it was happening.

However, Lexa pulled back after a moment, looking uncertain, probably due to the fact that Clarke hadn't reacted.

"I...I apologize, Clarke. I thought—" she began, but Clarke shook her head, a sudden fire igniting in her, and she moved forward, placing her hands on the sides of her neck, and kissed her back.

She all but melted at how soft Lexa's lips were as they moved against hers firmly. She fully leaned into her, wrapping her arms around her neck as Lexa's slid around her waist, pulling her against her. She turned her head to kiss Lexa deeper, and when her lips parted, her stomach clenched as a soft tongue entered her mouth. Clarke sucked on it hungrily, never wanting it to leave; enjoying the mixed taste of strawberry alcohol and Lexa's sweet warmth.

When Lexa began to retract her tongue, Clarke tightened her grip around her neck and she pressed harder into her as she tried to get her tongue again. The alcohol was still very much present in Clarke, and she moved forward further than she had planned, causing them to stumble slightly away from the counter. Lexa tightened her arms around Clarke's waist to hold her, and a chuckle escaped her throat. Clarke giggled when their lips parted, but wasted no time in capturing them again, kissing her harder and with urgent desire that was now thriving through her.

Her body suddenly felt hungry, starving for touch, and it was beginning to control Clarke's actions, ignoring the 'what ifs' and doubts she had ever felt previously. It immediately craved for more, longed to scratch the itch that had begun growing nearly the minute Lexa had stepped through the door; it demanded to be satisfied, and she allowed the feeling to overtake her.

She pushed Lexa back roughly into the wall, a cunning smile tugging at her lips, and Lexa returned with a smirk of her own at Clarke's eager impulsiveness, which only brought more desire in her. She was beginning to love that smirk, and she stepped up to her, pressing her body against her firmly as she crashed her lips to hers roughly. She grabbed the sides of her face as she kissed her, longing to feel her tongue against hers again, needing to taste her, and nearly moaned when warm velvet grazed hers.

Lexa's hands explored her curves, running them up her sides, and slightly gripping Clarke. Her thumbs ran over her ribs, along the under part of her breasts, and Clarke pushed her chest into her, wanting her to feel more. She breathed out into her mouth as one of Lexa's hands finally slid up to palm her breast tenderly, yet eagerly, massaging it. She could feel the sensitive area hardening underneath her shirt, reminding her that she wasn't wearing a bra, and ached for Lexa's actual touch on her skin; bringing her to grab Lexa's hand and slid it back down, only to push it up under her shirt. Her stomach clenched as her fingers slithered up, and she pulled in a deep breath as they pushed their way underneath. Her hand felt cool against her steaming flesh, and as her thumb ran across the delicate and hard skin, a throb struck her far below. She felt more and more aroused by each second, each touch, and blushed heavily at how increasingly damp she was becoming.

As the heat continued to rise in their actions, hands and lips becoming more aggressive and needy, Lexa slid her hand from Clarke's shirt and placed them her hips, where she pushed her back into the edge of the sink roughly. Clarke grabbed the edge of the counter for balance, carelessly knocking some of the bottles and products over loudly as Lexa hastily pressed into her, soft laughs escaping them. Clarke leaned forward and bit Lexa's plump bottom lip, pulling and letting it slip from her teeth, and Lexa stared down at her lips when she pulled back; a gentle teasing smirk forming.

However, they couldn't seem to keep their lips apart for longer than a minute, and soon met again, moving quickly against each other in a hungry fashion and fighting for dominance. They pushed and pulled on each other, hands sliding, caressing, and gripping in need as they explored the other.

Clarke then felt a hand pulling away her hair from her shoulder, and then Lexa's fingers were on her jaw, pushing Clarke's head to the side, and she began to kiss her neck; her teeth grazing her skin.

"Mmm, sweet," Lexa murmured into her neck, and Clarke shivered as she felt her tongue run across her skin, obvious that Lexa was tasting the sweet coating of the frosting left behind on her. She kissed and licked her way right up to the spot under her ear, and sucked gently, causing a tingling warmth to nearly explode below Clarke's navel.

She gripped the counter as Lexa's delicate fingers slipped just under the bottom of her shirt, running along the top of her jeans, increasing that tingling to a pulse further down as she continued to kiss her neck. She moved down to her collar bone, where Clarke felt a tongue trace along it, causing her to ache. She kissed along her chest, and a quick breath left Clarke as she watched her. She dipped her head down wanting to kiss Lexa again, who lifted her head, and their lips clashed once more. Their tongues met eagerly, and as Lexa slid her fingers across her hip, dipping just slightly under the top of her pants, a breathy giggle escaped Clarke at the ticklish feeling. She felt Lexa smile against her parted lips before kissing her again.

Lexa then pulled back, and Clarke watched her as she looked down, and she felt the button of her pants coming undone; her heart beginning to hammer as Lexa pulled the zipper down. She looked back up at Clarke with that gentle smirk, who kept her eyes on hers, and she felt a palm press against the lower part of her abdomen, before sliding down underneath her exposed underwear.

Clarke bit her lip and took a deep breath, holding it as fingers made contact with her most sensitive area. She looked down between them, gripping the edge of the counter and watching as Lexa's ink covered arm disappeared into her, and when her fingers began to move, sinking into her, she closed her eyes. Each movement sent a jolt through her, causing quick releases of her breath through parted lips, only to be sharply sucked back in. Her fingers moved quicker against her, and Clarke reached up to grab a handful of the side of Lexa's shirt, needfully pulling her forward to kiss her again.

Clarke kissed her hard, nearly bruising her lips as desire pulsed through her. She could feel her wetness spreading, causing Lexa's fingers to become slicker as they rubbed against her, and it only encouraged more. Had she not been drinking, she might have felt slight embarrassment at how wet she already was, but she didn't care. Lexa was beyond sexy, especially when she kept smiling between kisses, the corner of her mouth catching Clarke's eye and sending waves through her.

She continued to pull on her seductive assailant's shirt as her sensitivity grew, and she felt a deeper ache. Though she thoroughly enjoyed Lexa's fingers against her, her body began to desperately yearn for more; for her fingers to be _inside_ of her. She reached down and slid her hand over Lexa's through the tight squeeze of her pants, and coaxed her fingers farther in with need. When she felt Lexa push her hand further down, catching onto what Clarke's body was craving, she turned her head and bit into Lexa's shoulder as her fingers entered her. The pleasuring pressure caused her to moan, and she pressed her hand against the wall while the other gripped the counter, and Lexa began to kiss her neck insatiably as she moved inside of her.

Her fingers felt absolutely and utterly wonderful as they worked in her, her palm pressed firmly against her that only increased her pleasure, and Clarke wished she wasn't wearing pants so she could open herself up more to Lexa, but she didn't want her to stop, or leave the privacy of the bathroom. Her hips rolled uncontrollably in rhythm to Lexa's fingers.

However, a sudden jolt of alarm shot through her when there was an unexpected knock on the door. She tried to stop Lexa by grabbing her arm, but she continued pleasuring her, and Clarke's desire couldn't bring herself to stop her.

"Clarke? Are you in there?" Raven's voice came through, and she inwardly cursed.

" _What?_ " Clarke called back, thankful that the door was locked, biting back a moan and pressing her hand into the wall again as Lexa continued to assault her with heated pleasure. She did _and_ didn't want her to stop.

"What are you doing in there?" Raven asked curiously as Clarke's head dropped back when Lexa's fingers moved quicker and harder. She figured they must have been in here a while, and tried to think of a good excuse, but her brain was a jumbled mess.

"N-Nothing —Lexa's cleaning my tattoo!" she said, trying to keep her voice even, wishing Raven would leave. She just needed a few more minutes, especially at the pace Lexa was going.

However, she made the mistake of looking to Lexa, and was nearly sent over the edge as she watched her. Her long hair had fallen forward, her brow creased in concentration, and she was biting her lip as she watched what she was doing to Clarke. She could feel it quickly coming closer, and she let go of the counter to dig her nails into her back, which seemed to cause Lexa to go faster and harder, and her breathing quickened. She tried to keep it quiet, biting down hard on her lip, but if Raven didn't leave soon, she was going to hear her.

"Lexa's—? _Ooohhh_ ," she heard Raven say, as if she suddenly realized. "Sorry! Okay, bye!" she heard, and knew Raven had left because the music had slightly become louder.

" _Clarke_ ," Lexa whispered huskily in her ear. Her breathing had become hard as well, colliding against her skin, and it sent chills down Clarke's spine as goosebumps erupted along her skin.

"Oh... _fuck_ ," Clarke growled in her throat, immediately diving back into the sensation of satisfaction Lexa was giving her, leaning back. Her hand left the wall and she gripped the edge of the counter until she was sure her knuckles were white. She was certain her nails from the hand that was gripping Lexa's back were digging further into her skin, but it didn't seem to bother her as she continued pumping in and out of her, now kissing and biting her neck almost mercilessly. The pain only increased the pleasure.

She was starting to pant, whimpers forcing themselves from her as the intensity grew, and every part of her being began to tighten as she was coming closer to her peak. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to hold out, to force it away because she didn't want this wondrous feeling to end, but it suddenly hit her with full force, and all of her seized up to the point that she was shaking as she let out an aggressive, loud moan.

She exhaled in hard whimpers, her chest heaving, but Lexa didn't stop moving her fingers in and out of her, wrapping her other arm around Clarke tightly, and a second round of climaxing explosion quickly shook through her body. A deep-throated moan escaped her, sparks shooting throughout her body; her skin feeling like it was on fire, and Clarke finally had to let go of the counter and grip Lexa's wrist, forcing her to stop.

She stilled her fingers but left them where they were, and held Clarke as she gripped onto Lexa's shirt, trembles rolling through her body; her forehead resting against her shoulder and breathing heavily as she road out her orgasm. Sensitive nerves continued to send throbs through her, and she twitched slightly as Lexa finally and slowly removed her hand. She was beginning to slide down from exhaustion as her legs had become weak, but Lexa pressed her body firmly into hers, and tightened her arm around her to hold her up.

Lexa kissed her neck gently as Clarke tried to control her breathing, and after what felt like a long moment, she finally pulled her head up to kiss Lexa fully on the mouth, still breathing heavily through her nose.

"Holy shit..." Clarke breathed, finally opening her eyes with a few blinks, and when she looked to Lexa, who held a smirk on her face, she couldn't help but start laughing. " _Holy shit_ ," she repeated again, blushing heavily, and Lexa joined her as she laughed.

Once she finally regained herself, Lexa stepped back, and Clarke stood up straighter, feeling quite drunk on alcohol and pure bliss, and she zipped and buttoned her pants again. She fixed her shirt and cleared her throat, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Uhm," she paused, looking around for a moment.

"Yes?" Lexa raised her brows slightly, a prideful glint in her eyes.

"Did you...Did you want me to, uhm...?" Clarke trailed off, feeling slightly nervous, and Lexa understood.

"As much as I would love you to, I think more people will start to wonder where the Birthday Girl has disappeared to," she said with a smirk, and Clarke nodded, feeling slightly guilty that she had taken so long.

"I mean, we can..." she tried, but Lexa shook her head. She gently grabbed Clarke's face, and then leaned forward, kissing her gently on the lips. It was soft and sweet this time, and in Clarke's opinion, too short, as Lexa pulled back.

"Consider this a birthday gift. Perhaps next time, you can return the favor," she said, and Clarke smiled, feeling her cheeks flushed from alcohol and her intense climax.

"Next time?" she raised a brow, and Lexa nodded.

"Yes, but," she paused, and contemplation crossed her face for a moment, slightly worrying Clarke, but she waited quietly. "I like you, Clarke. I would like to see you again, and get to really know you before a next time," she said, and Clarke's stomach fluttered happily.

"Really?" she asked, unable to stop herself from smiling, and Lexa nodded again.

"Only if you'd like. I wouldn't want this to become a one time thing."

"Me either." Clarke shook her head. "I really like you, Lexa," she said, and Lexa finally stepped back, holding out her hand.

"Come on, Birthday Girl. Let's go celebrate," she said, and Clarke nodded, taking her hand and following Lexa as they headed out of the bathroom.

"There's the Birthday Girl! Are you ready for another shot yet?"

"Clarke! Let me see your tattoo!"

"Where did you go?"

She laughed as someone handed her another drink, others taking turns to look at her new exposed tattoo, and asking Lexa questions about hers. Clarke's eyes caught Raven and Octavia, who were smirking at them, and she blushed heavily as she looked down to see Lexa's fingers still entwined with hers. She looked over and found green eyes watching her, a gentle smile on her lips, and Clarke felt a warmth blossom in her. She really liked her, and even though they had practically jumped the gun, she felt nervousness all over again at the thought of dating Lexa in the future.

"Hey Clarke! You look like you just got laid!" Raven suddenly yelled, earning a smack from Anya, and Clarke's eyes widened.

" _Raven!_ "

Perhaps Raven and Octavia's secret plan worked out better than they had intended, and just maybe, Clarke's birthday wish had actually come true.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this silly little story! :)**_


End file.
